To Breath
by AmIDelis
Summary: Those dumplings were sure delicious.


**Well, here I am, with a new fic! This time is from Legend of Korra, a show which I really like. I shipped a lot Korra and Bolin when I saw the show. I meant to submit this earlier, but I'm very lazy and doubt of my work, hah.**

**Like Ichiruki, you'll see me at times making oneshots of my favorite pairings from different fandoms of mine I like. It's a hobby I have.**

**I don't own anything, as always.**

**Enjoy!**

To breath

It feels quite nice to be sitting here. We just arrived at this restaurant; Bolin seems familiar with it. I've never been here before, but the scent is enough to guarantee myself that this will be a great night. We sit in the nearest table to the windows. The cool fresh breeze of the night is a nice contrast against the heat of the place inside. Bolin gives a wide smile after we sit:

-Nice place, huh? The food's quite good too. Mako and I some time ago used to come, but since we…-he stopped for a moment, what for?- Well, we've been busy with the tournament and all. And then you came over and everything went fantastic! I can never give you enough thanks for that!

I give a giant smile towards the compliment. The time with the Fire Ferrets has been quite fun and new to experience, at least for me. I'm overly fond of Tenzin and the time he's taken to teach me, but I feel I'm learning many things that even Tenzin himself doesn't know at the Fire Ferrets. New tricks, new moves…it's perfect for me, actually.

I find myself and Bolin to be sitting in an awkward silence; that's weird. Usually we never run out of something to talk about. I feel my cheeks warm. Well this is embarrassing! The Avatar doesn't blush at a situation like this! I cough and start saying in a loud voice:

-You're the awesome one for bringing me here to spend the night! Maybe finally I can taste your delicious dumplings.- Bolin there reacted quite exaggerating, lifting his arms up while gesturing:

-NO! Not my dumplings! Everything except that, please! I beg you, sweet Avatar! Have mercy on my dumplings!- you could count on Bolin to give you a loud laugh. I lost breath as kept laughing non-stop, my stomach beginning to hurt and tears appearing my eyes. Once calm, I finished:

-I see I got your weak link.- Bolin denied with his head, apparently very attentive:

-Nope, that's Pabu. Anyone touch my sweet baby and I'll STOMP them.- the little ferret came with us, too, as usually he's sitting alongside Bolin and watching us with those tired little eyes. I wonder what does he think? That he landed alongside a pair of goofs, surely. Well, I'd think that if I was in Pabu's place, at least.

Soon enough the dumplings arrive, with the rest of the plates. Just smelling it was enough to get me excited: fried goose, crusty chicken, almonds dipped in honey…I think I was about to throw myself at the food, had I been a starving hermit.

-And now, miss, is where the fun starts.- Bolin declared solemn, as if he was talking to the entire Republic City. I couldn't stop laughing at that.

-Oooh, right, Your Honor, as you say.- but I was lying if I said I wouldn't act like him, the food was asking to be eaten. So, with one quick grab, I just lied down and ate everything. Oh, I almost died there! My eyes widened:

-You know, you could kill for this stuff.-

-Ah really? Gimme a piece then!- he started fighting over the goose wing with me. But I wasn't any little one, unable to defend my property. So we struggled for a while until…shock! He fell an elbow inside the jar of honey.

-Yay!- Triumphing I ate the goose, with the biggest grin on my face…Poor Bolin, he seemed like a puppy right there.

-Aaaw, come on, don't worry. There's plenty more of goose right here.- Yes, it was only missing a little wing. More could come, of course.

The goose did not disappoint. Neither did the pork, the almonds, nor the fish…And even the anticipated dumplings! So sweet and they filled my mouth with just one bite. Bolin seems to have fallen in love with the dumplings as well…No, they're too good. I'll ask more for Naga, she'd love them as well.

Once we finished, I felt as if my belly would explode. It went up and down as if it was a breathing, living creature of its own. I just pat it, poor me.

-Easy, girl, easy. – I teased, after then that brought laughs from Bolin and me. I just noticed how easy it is to laugh with him. Not that Mako isn't fun, but If I really have to point down and be honest…

-You know,- Bolin began slowly, as if tasting the words- in a few minutes they'll make a fireworks show. Wanna go see it? There's a neat spot near the main tower that has a great view on the entire City.

-Really!? Then let's not wait any longer! Come on, Bo!- I admit I got too much a little carried away, but really, fireworks are pretty rare occurrences, I think. Carrying Bolin from one hand and a bag of boxed dumplings in the other, I storm out from the restaurant (we had to turn back to the table pay, we almost forgot). Outside, Naga was waiting, peaceful and quite as a little baby, but I think some of the other clients were scared of a giant polar bear dog sitting next to the restaurant.

I don't care, anyway; I run quickly to her side and pat her neck.

-Hey girl. Guess what I've got here for you!- Shaking the bag in front of her is enough to send her jumping over me. Thankfully I'm used to this; otherwise I could have broken my back! Naga doesn't stop, though, so I just simply toss one dumpling of the bag towards her and she eats it with such a delight.

-If anything, I should run an eating contest with her.- Bolin commented as he also pat Naga's neck, Pabu sniffing at her atop Bolin's head.

True, it could very much be as he says…After all, Naga wasn't born a huge polar bear cub pup, either way.

-So, what about the fireworks? - At that he gasped and left his mouth wide open at me, as if he just thought of it. But he quickly changed his posture:

-Right, follow me!

And so I did. Naga as well followed our footsteps, until we arrived to the stairs leading up to the tower…No; Naga was too wide to walk over them. I told her to wait, which she resented, but what else could she do?

Running towards the top, the end of the stairs is on a nice wide terrace, filled with many other who gathered around to see the spectacle. I run quickly towards the edge, balancing myself over it. It's actually less dangerous than I'm making it up to be.

-Just wait for it; they'll appear any minute…- he said, and after a few minutes of anticipation, there came the fireworks: clashing each other against the sky, covering the blue and the stars of the night, resembling flowers, fire, dragons, and so many other things that I can't keep up at the moment.

We just stood there for a moment, only caring about the fireworks, until I turned my head towards his. He's staring at me with a lazy smile.

-Enjoying it all?-

I nod, and I feel my face warm at it. He's looks so relaxed with that lazy smile on his face.

-If only every other night had beautiful fireworks to display…

-You know, we could always come here, whenever it happen.

-But what of practice?

-A day free won't hurt us much in our schedule.

I nod, and thinking for a moment, going out with Bolin like this is very nice. Maybe not as a "wild" outing as I'm used to, but I like calm, funny nights like this, too. Maybe I should remember the name of the restaurant for next time…


End file.
